


Bonfires

by Blackstarsabove



Series: Viking Boyfriends [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bonfires, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ivarr and Eivor have jealousy problems, M/M, Male Eivor, Mentions of Norse Mythology, No Spoilers, yes Mouse is a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove
Summary: Eivor and Ivarr celebrate Midsummer in Ravensthorpe
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Ívar beinlausi Ragnarsson | Ivar the Boneless
Series: Viking Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Bonfires

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote part of this with the headache of a century go easy on me😬😂

It was an unusually warm summer day but given that the sun was soon going to set, there was promise of relief.  
A warm breeze was brushing through the leaves and bushes, rippling the water's surface and making the grass dance to its lead. 

Eivor listened to the soft splashing of the waterfall that was accompanied by drowned out voices in the distance where most inhabitants of the settlement were working on setting up the first bonfires. 

Eivor's eyes soon settled on Ivarr.  
The Dane was fast asleep next to him, unbothered by the blades of grass caressing his face whenever they swayed in the breeze.  
He had been out hunting with Petra for most of the day, one of the few things that seemed to be able to tire him out these days.  
Eivor smiled fondly, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Ivarr's face before leaving him in peace once more. 

Getting him to stay in Ravensthorpe had been a hard thing to do but the Ragnarsson had settled in eventually, even making friends around the settlement, though he did still leave without a word from time to time. 

Eventually Eivor settled on watching Gunnar and Hytham as they were setting up their tallest bonfire, located right in the middle of their settlement. Not far from it stood their maypole, decorated with colorful flowers and rich greens that Eivor had helped Randvi pick out this very morning, much to Ivarr's amusement and, if Eivor wasn't completely wrong, distaste.  
The Ragnarsson had seemed rather offended when Eivor had announced he wouldn't go hunting with him and perhaps a little jealous when he had added that he'd be accompanying Randvi instead. 

After Ivarr had returned from hunting he had made it a point to ignore Eivor the rest of the day though Eivor had eventually managed to redeem himself with the promise of braiding Ivarr's hair for him later on.  
The Ragnarsson wasn't very good at doing it himself and even though he'd never admit it, he quite enjoyed Eivor's attention in whatever form it came so of course he had acceptet the offer. 

Eivor's train of thought was interrupted when the children, who were playing nearby, started cheering and clapping. Apparently they had managed to teach Mouse a trick, seeing as the white wolf calmly sat in the middle of their little circle.  
Ivarr chose that moment to strike. Eivor was distracted so he did not notice the Dane was awake until he had flung himself at him, pushing Eivor onto his back before sitting on his hips to keep him down.  
The Ragnarsson smirked triumphantly.  
"Eivor, please. You should know me better than this."  
The drengr let Ivarr enjoy his victory a moment longer, offering him only a shrug in response.  
The Dane chuckled, leaning down to peck Eivor's lips, falling for his trap.  
Eivor waited until Ivarr had leant down enough, then flipped them over, pinning Ivarr's hands over his head.  
The smaller let out a frustrated huff, trying to squirm out of his hold though he soon found that that only caused Eivor to tighten his hold.  
"I'll let you go", Eivor was the one to smirk this time, taking both of Ivarr's wrists in one hand so he could use the other to trace his scar gently, "but you'd have to repay me." 

Ivarr's blue eyes sparkled with interest and for a moment he stopped squirming to tilt his head to the side curiously.  
"And how would I do that, wolf kissed?", Ivarr challenged.  
Eivor leaned down to place a kiss on the exposed side of his neck, causing Ivarr to shiver when he nipped at the spot he knew to be the most sensitive.  
The Ragnarsson tried to flip them over once more when Eivor pulled away but the taller gave him no chance to do so.  
"Tonight I get to have you. In whatever way I see fit."  
Ivarr rolled his eyes but Eivor could tell he was interested.  
"Fine now get off you are heavy"  
Eivor colmplied, helping Ivarr up into a sitting position.  
The Dane stretched a little before adjusting his position so he could lie his head in Eivor's lap.  
He understood the unspoken instruction, searching his pocket for the comb he carried around for occasions like these.  
Before he used it though, Eivor just used his fingers to brush through Ivarr's hair, watching as the other closed his eyes when he massaged his scalp gently.  
It was hard to tell whether Ivarr had nodded of again so Eivor chose to work quietly, braiding Ivarr's hair into many delicate braids which he decorated with some beads as he went. 

In their culture braiding each others' hair was considered intimate, something that the Saxons seemed to find rather strange, Eivor had learned.  
Where they came from it was an action performed only between lovers or family members and so Eivor always took care to take his time.  
He wanted these moments to be special for Ivarr after all. 

But eventually he still finished and once he was done, Eivor placed a kiss on Ivarr's head, rousing him from his sleep like state. 

Eivor looked up when Ivarr stirred, surprised to find how much time had passed while he had been absorbed in his work.  
Around them the bonfires had been lit, their light visible even though the trees.  
"Freya's necklace", Ivarr mumbled, looking around as well, "It will protect us from the spirits that wander Midgard tonight."  
Eivor hummed, placing a kiss on the smaller man's shoulder.  
He rose from his position on the floor, helping Ivarr up as well just as the children came running over to them, Mouse in tow.

The Dane was quick to leave when he saw them, uttering something about joining the raiders before he too could be surrounded by the youngest members of their community.

The next time Eivor caught a glimpse of his lover, he found him sitting on a bench not far from the fire, a cup of ale in his hand and Birna seated next to him.  
The two of them were talking about something though Eivor was too far away to make out what they were saying.

Ivarr's face was illuminated beautifully by the golden glow, the beads in his hair gleaming in the fire's light.  
Eivor felt as though he had been put under a spell, unable to take his eyes off the Dane who by now had noticed his staring but chose to ignore it, instead laughing about something Birna had said.  
Eivor wasn't normally the kind to get jealous but he found that Ivarr should be laughing with him instead.  
Before he could think about it he found himself standing in front of the Dane, pulling the smaller man to his feet.  
Ivarr had obviously been aiming for a reaction like that, his usual smirk on his lips when he looked up at Eivor.  
"Is there a problem, wolf-kissed?" 

"We need to talk", Eivor almost growled, pulling the other along.  
Ivarr downed his ale on the way, carelessly dropping the cup before Eivor could push him up against the wall of one of the houses, out of sight.  
Ivarr chuckled, placing his hands on Eivor's shoulders.  
"Eivor... I never took you for the jealous type"  
But Eivor wasn't listening, pulling Ivarr closer to himself as his lips returned to the Dane's neck, this time with the intent to leave marks. 

There had always been something thrilling about calling one of the great Ragnarssons his. Ivarr could have nearly anyone yet he chose to spend his time with Eivor, even going as far as allowing their relationship to be seen, not only due to the bruises on his neck but also due to the braids in his hair. 

Ivarr pushed him off, ripping Eivor out of his thoughts. For a moment he thought he had overstepped but Ivarr just pulled him into a proper kiss, passionate and every bit like the fires burning around the settlement. And then just like that he was gone, leaving Eivor to grief the loss of his warmth.  
It was like no matter how much Eivor tried to make him his, Ivarr would still ultimately remain his own, proud and free. He chose to let Eivor have him and if he wanted to, he would leave him just as easily.

The drengr stayed back a while longer but eventually rejoined Ivarr, who had returned to his seat by the fire, just as the setting sun drowned the sky in red.  
Around them, some people had started to dance to Alvis' music but both Ivarr and Eivor were content with just listening for the time being. 

As time went on however and the stars came to life above them they found themselves joining the crowd.  
They danced until they grew too tired, both laughing as Ivarr, not handling his ale as well as he would like to think, stumbled into Eivor's embrace.  
That didn't stop them from starting a drinking competition however, which Ivarr obviously lost.  
The Dane was rather disappointed at first but when Eivor found a flower on the ground and placed it into Ivarr's hair that disappointment was easily forgotten. 

Sometime close to morning they found themselves sitting next to the fire once more, Ivarr's head situated on Eivor's shoulder as they listened to Alvis' stories along with Tove and Gunnar.  
The rest had gone to sleep already. Eivor had draped his cloak over his lover when it had started to get chilly and apparently the warmth and the ale had eventually been enough to make the Dane's eyes drop for when he looked over at him, Eivor found him fast asleep, snoring softly. 

He smiled, placing a kiss on his sleeping lover's head before gathering him up in his arms, nodding goodbye to his remaining friends before heading for the longhouse.


End file.
